Die-ary: Diary of a Maniac
by Chaotica
Summary: Hopefully it resembles a few pages from Nnys' Die-Ary.


Disclaimer: I dun own a thing. Jhonen Vasquez does cause he is a great-god-being. Just read and giggle!  
  
Die-Ary  
Diary of a Maniac  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I sat in a room with someone today. He wasn't all that nice to me, he yelled and cursed. Damn them and their blind conviction that they are right no matter what! I told him it would do no good. He had hurt her, the one who got away. I saw the marks. I saw it all! She never calls any more, sometimes I wonder why I listened to the doughboys at all. He screamed so loud when the rats came. I wonder where Mr. Samsa is. The rats did their job they know it by now. I have to go, my head hurts, I'm glad my hair is growing back.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I finally went out, it's been a week since I've done that, longer since I've written in you. The little neighbor kid Squee came back from the asylum, he was happy to see me. He showed me some of his drawings and a story. I didn't know the kid could write like that. What is that dripping sound? His story was fun, some kid wound up on another planet and his eyes got sucked out of his head. Damn it's getting louder! I gave him a Happy Noodle Boy comic, just for him. Then I took him to get a Brainfreezy. He's such a good kid. What the hell is that noise? Wait, it sounds like a pattern.....some one's trying to contact the outside. I'll be back to you later......I'm back. It was the girl who called me shit yesterday. Who knew she would be so resourceful? She picked her lock with a hair pin I hadn't seen and was at the pipes when I found her. She won't do that anymore. Not anymore. Wonder what Squee's doing.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I saw Devi, it hurt just to look at her. She looks different now she dyed her hair. I like it. She was sitting in a park with a sketch pad. She's such a good artist. I miss her. So much. She never calls, I hardly see her. I said I was sorry to her. I'd do more but she never sees me, or calls me. Damn, I'm crying, so hard to see. I gotta go, someone's at the door. They sound like missionaries.  
They were.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I made a sandwich, the neighbors had cheese this time. I think what I did the last time got it too them. It was a good sandwich. They keep screaming! Will they never just shut up? I wished I had a coke or something to go with it. But I couldn't find anything so I had to go to the 24/7 for a Brainfreezy. The new clerk wasn't at his counter. I didn't know what else to do. I got a freezy and I think I left enough money.   
I wonder why I'm even here sometimes. I don't even know if my heaven and hell dream was real or not. I have to think it's just a dream everything gets fuzzy now. Reverend Meat has been quiet all day. I wonder if he's planning something.   
  
Dear Die-ary,  
Today was a good day to use my new hammer. It works really well. Not only did I put more boards on the windows but a survey man came by wanting to know what I thought about trees. He didn't ask very good questions. But I put him in a nice room so he can think of some good ones. The new hammer helps him think.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was a bad day...I wanted a drink! All I wanted was a drink! And they took it from me! My drink, in their hands! It was mine! So I made them give it back.   
Squee was there. I taught him how to tell the difference between an ignorant semi-human and a blind sheep that follows the ignorant semi-human. I'm sure he'll be a track star some day. He can run really fast. Such a nice kid.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
Today I sat in my room and stared at a picture I had painted a long time ago. I don't remember doing it but I remember how I felt when I was done. I had felt like crap. My whole body had hurt and my head was swimming. I don't even like that picture.  
I also ran out of lighter fluid.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
It's been a long time. I've been in a lot. No one comes around. I can't even shoot myself without the doughboys around. Reverend Meat told me to go out dancing. I don't like dancing. But I went anyway. I needed to get out. My hair is back, I shaved around the sides for the first time in, how long? A long time I'm sure. I went to a club down town. Some guy named Eric introduced himself to me, and a girl named...Oblivia? They both irritated me. Eric told me I looked like a cool vampire.  
Vampire? VAMPIRE? No respect! Even from the dredges! They are trying to be cool as well as alienated. My head hurts again. Z?  
  
Dear Diary,  
I slept last night. I had a dream I was in an alley, little Squee was just outside of it in the light. He was hugging his teddy bear real tight and staring at me. When I went closer he got taller. Older I think. His teddy bear grew claws and fangs and, dripped, and slime, and, and...  
  
Dear Diary,  
I hate envelopes.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I wonder if I really exist, or am I just asleep? If this is a dream is it really a nightmare? A nightmare that I can't wake up from? Do thing actually exist while I'm not looking? How do I know that everything behind me isn't just white, black, nothing? The mirror, I wish the mirror were right. The other side. I read another one of Squee's stories. It was about a little kid who was followed by a shadow. The shadow wouldn't hurt him. In fact it had saved him several times but still the boy feared it. It showed him things he didn't want to see but would watch anyway. He thinks he's going to become a shadow. I like his stories. They're fun.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
Today I drew some Happy Noodle Boy comics. It's been a long time since I've done that. I also went down to see who all I had down there. Damn them and their noise. Most screamed at me to go to hell. I told them that I may have already been there. Then they told me I was crazy. Then I don't remember what happened. I'm out of nails though.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I've been going out a lot this week! Reverend Meat told me I should look for a girl. Sometimes I hate him. I hate anything that requires as much contact as he suggests. Especially if they are all like the girl I have below now. She called me such names! Laughed at me! Her friends laughed at me! Just because I was walking past! Being civil? These people don't know the word! I'll teach her, and her friends! I'm going to write more comics now.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I really hate envelopes.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I slept, I don't know for how long. I'm not even sure what day it is. I'm out of skettioes so I have to go out. I don't want to. Who knows what part of my past reality has been forgotten or faked in my dreams. I could barely stand being below. They're down there. Yelling, screaming, sweating, crying, trying to break free. I can't even break free. Damn I want some skettioes.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
I miss Devi. I wonder if she misses me. I was followed! The mongoose followed me! It knew as much as the Chihuahua! It knew! Reverend Meat tells me that living alone is bad for me. I threw him out the window screaming, I don't remember what I screamed. I saw Squee he was watching me. I miss Devi. I miss her a lot. I wish I could get her to call me or come over. God my head hurts.  



End file.
